More than she seems
by thecrimsondagger
Summary: There was something about her, something that made her different, A child that stole her way into the hearts of the Volturi and melted the ice in their souls... But as the girl became a woman, they all had too wonder, was she more than she seemed? Rated M for language and themes later on.
1. Chapter 1

Aro did not approve when things did not run smoothly, when routines were disrupted through another's incompetence. And right now, Heidi had some serious questions too answer. There was a child running riot within his castle, how did he know this? because he had drained the mother at feeding time and seen through her mind the panic she felt at her child going missing. He was very certain that there had been no children amongst the tourists, so where in hell had the child vanished too

"I want this child found. Now!" he seethed

he watched as Felix and Demetri bolted from the throne room, clearly startled by the rage within their usually rather joyful leader. Turning back too his brothers, he could see that Caius was ready too erupt with his own temper, glaring daggers at the woman that had clearly cocked up in the matter. She cowered before their glares, even Marcus seemed too hold a slight amount of irritation towards her. Never a good sign if you managed too anger the most apathetic vampire in existence.

"Masters, forgive me... I did not realise that the woman's daughter had deviated from the group"

Clearly Heidi was too confident in her abilities too keep order amongst the tourists, children never stuck too guidelines in Aro's opinion. She should have kept a constant eye on the young one from the start!

"That is no excuse! If the child has found an exit from the castle then our existence could still be under threat!" snarled Caius

So true, the girl would raise a fuss over the disappearence of her mother. Drawing attention too the castle and ultimately revealing the prescence of the Volturi within Volterra. She could not be allowed too live. End of story.  
All eyes snapped towards the throne room doors, Felix and Demetri re-appearing through the giant doors. The three kings eyes trailed too a small bundle that was held securely within Felix's arms, the gentle thumping of a human heart drifting too their ears. Long, platinum locks covering her face as she seemingly slept within the giants arms. It didn't go missed too the three brothers that both guards were looking at the little girl intently, eyes soft at the sight of her.

"where did you find her?"

Aro's voice snapped them both from their stares, seeming too realise they were now in the throne room

"we found her within the courtyard, masters... Little one, wake up"

Demetri's voice was soft as he stirred the girl from her sleep, smiling at the little mumbles of protest she made before turning her head slightly too face them all. Large blue eyes, like the clearest night sky with the light of the stars glistening within, met Aro's own ruby red orbs as he felt his hard gaze soften at the innocent curiosity that lay in her expression. He motioned for Felix to pass her too him, slightly annoyed by the man's reluctance too do so. Did he think he would harm her? A sharp nudge in the side courtesy of Demetri reminded the giant man of the situation as he finally placed the child in Aro's outstretched arms. She was so small, thin and fragile looking in her appearance, her skin pale like fresh snow. He positioned her on his hip, she hadn't taken her inquisitive gaze off him but a little smile was on her face as she placed a hand too his cheek

"your eyes are pretty"

her giggled words made him smile. What was he going to do?

"what is your name, my dear?"

"Felicity Jenkins"

The way she seemed so suddenly overcome with shyness as she covered her face with her arms had Aro questioning further whether he could really kill the girl, the sound of Felix and Demetri's fond laughter at the girls actions making him aware that there may be some protests if he did. A snarl from behind had both he and Felicity looking backwards, as Caius rose from his throne and sent a heated glare their way

"her name is not important Aro! let us kill her and be done with this!"

The anger Aro felt at his brothers cruel words were a surprise too say the least, but the feel of Felicity struggling in his arms halted his words as he placed her on the ground, startled that she barely reached his hip in height. How old was she? He didn't miss the panicked feeling he felt as she took uncertain steps towards the blonde king, not seeming frightened of the vicious glare he sent her as she stopped in-front of him, craning her head backwards completely too look up at him with eyes wide in wonder and mouth slightly agape as she took in his appearance before smiling widely at him, clapping her hands in childish joy.

"your hair is even whiter than mine!"

Caius seemed frozen as he looked at her, the sound of her bell like laughter sending a long forgotten feeling through his own mind. Happiness. He seemed too lose his anger at the way she continued too smile up at him, crouching down closer too her level so that he could pick her up and cradle the small human child within his arms, careful not too hurt her as Marcus came too his side, a confused look on his face. How was it possible? he could see the bonds forming around the child, entwining her fate with that of the coven. It was unusual for such strong bonds too exist after such a short amount of time. But as he looked into her eyes, he felt the grief drain from his mind, the feel of a new energy blooming within his existence as she looked at him with her head tilted too the side slightly, a worried gleam in her eyes

"why are you so sad?"

He was startled by her question, the way her innocent eyes seemed too water with her genuine concern for him. perhaps she was a gifted being, an empath. unknowingly projecting positive emotions onto them and detecting the negative emotions that had reigned over them all for so many centuries. Some how, he didn't believe it.

"do not worry for me, sweet child"

Aro watched as the three conversed, amazed at the change the child seemed too cause in his ill-tempered brother, how she seemed too bring a light back too the eyes of his stoic brother. It was clear too him what he had too do. He turned towards his guard

"Have a room prepared for the child... she shall stay"

he looked back, feeling the ice in his soul begin too melt away as he watched her count on her fingers. trying too answer the question of her own age.

"I'm five! wait... no! I'm four!"

the way she held her hand up, looking at the extended digits in confusion before lowering one and smiling in triumph made him chuckle. Aro didn't like it when things didn't go according too plan and unexpected changes occurred. but perhaps, he could make an exception with young Felicity.

* * *

**So what do you think so far? should I continue with this? I like this idea and hope that you guys do too. let me know if you do, Thanks guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The three kings often marvelled at the way a single child could change the hearts of so many, how her endless exuberance brought life back too the once bleak corridors of their castle. Her laughter as she played with Felix and Demetri seeming too light up their days. It did not go un-noticed that both men seemed too become more gentle in their personalities around the little girl.

In the three years she'd been with them, she had wormed her way into the hearts of even the coldest vampires within the coven. Jane and Alec had not been present when she had first been taken in by the coven, away on a mission too hunt down and destroy a renegade vampire hiding within the black forest, returning three weeks later. To say the two were a little startled too see a human child astride the shoulders of Felix as he carried her through the corridors was a vast understatement. But, just like she had done with the three kings, she smiled and giggled, asking Felix too put her down and wondering if they would play with her. It had been a turning point for both vampires, so accustomed too being treated with fear and mistrust because of their gifts, only too have a fragile human child take their hands within her own and wish nothing more than too know them. The change had been clear as Jane began too smile more often, not her usual malicious smile, but one of happiness whenever she was with Felicity, enjoying their games of hide and seek, feeling free to act the age she had been turned at. Alec found that he felt at peace with the girl, relishing the short time he would spend reading too her at night as she fell too sleep, clutching the stuffed toy too her chest that he had made not long after they had met.

She didn't seem too care that she lived amongst vampires, beings that could kill her if they lost control for even a moment, her questions about the whereabouts of her mother having been satisfied long ago with Aro's promise that the woman was safe and she had entrusted her daughter too their care. A necessary lie he thought if he wanted his little angel too be happy in her life with them. She trusted them with all her heart and never once doubted that they cared for her. Yes, the little girl had changed many things about the lives of the Volturi members. But, with her seemingly never ending supply of energy, so too came her talent for mischief.

Felicity enjoyed playing with her big brothers and sister, loving how high up she was when ever Felix carried her on his shoulders, how Demetri would show her little magic tricks that had her gasping in wonder and asking how he had done it. She loved playing her games with Jane, happy too see the other girl so alive in those rare moments that coven business didn't call her away. The stories Alec told her of the adventures he and the rest of the coven had been on always fuelling her imagination, although she got the impression that he toned them down quite a lot, and making her dreams so much more wonderful as she hugged the teddy he had made for her. But there was nothing that she loved more than the time she spent with the three kings, sitting on one of their laps as she listened too their conversations, pretending too read her book whilst trying too understand what they were talking about. Unfortunately, today was different as she stood opposite the three, scuffing her shoes against the marble floor and avoiding their stern gazes, knowing full well that she was in deep trouble.

"look at us, Felicity"

She felt her bottom lip shake at the tone of Marcus' voice. Out of all three, he was the one she didn't like too be angry with her the most. He was always so calm and kind towards her. But when she was bad, he became strict and rather intimidating, making it clear that she had disappointed him with her behaviour. She raised her head, wide and watery eyes looking between the three, hoping that the stern gazes would vanish. no such luck, she began too fidget with her hands

"do you know why we are displeased with you, child?"

She felt the tears pooling in her eyes at Aro's words. She hated it when they told her off, and when he referred too her as 'child' rather than her name, then she knew that she'd definitely done something wrong. She nodded her head, not feeling quite so brave at this moment in time too form words. However, a single raised eyebrow from Caius motivated her too supply an answer, not wishing to make her situation any worse.

"because I ran out of Ms. Carson's history lesson"

Aro rubbed his temples in frustration. The personal Tutor, hired only six months ago, had come storming through to the main lobby demanding too speak with either himself or one of his brothers, ranting about the deplorable behaviour of her student. It was made clear early on that Felicity had taken a disliking too the woman, not seeming to conform well with how harsh she could be. It had been Caius that had been subjected too the whining of the woman, coming too the conclusion that the reason for the girls great escape from the classroom was not just on a whim, but rather she had been caught staring out of the window in boredom and received quite the verbal onslaught for it. And Caius had not taken kindly too that. Yes, she had needed reprimanding but she had not needed humiliating, being told she was a stupid girl and that she was a waste of time. Felicity was neither of these things in his opinion, it just took a little more too engage her interest than sitting with a text book and listening too the woman's monotone voice drone on. The tutor had gone too far, and Caius had snapped her neck in his rage of how she had treated his little treasure.  
But the matter still stood that Felicity needed to be disciplined. It would not be proper too leave her unpunished, giving the impression that she could run out on her teacher's and get away with it. She had too learn what behaviour was acceptable and what wasn't.

"come here"

She trembled at the angry tone of Caius' voice, taking the necessary steps too close the distance between herself and the three kings, lowering her gaze once more. She kept her head bowed as each placed a firm swat against her thigh, letting the tears run free at the stinging sensation as Marcus landed the final one

"shush little one, it is done now"

She sobbed harder at the soothing words he whispered, lifting her onto his lap as his brothers moved too comfort the crying child also, her face firmly buried in the lapels of Marcus' suit jacket. It would not do if they did not calm her now, after her punishment, and prove that they were no longer angry and that they still loved her dearly, it would never sit well with Marcus too think his precious one held such thoughts in her heart. They took no joy in ever having too punish her, but she needed too learn respect and discipline at an early age if they wanted her too flourish later on in her adulthood. It hurt them too see her cry, not liking too see her so upset. But perhaps that was the nature of their bond too her, Marcus had confirmed from the beginning that none of them shared a paternal bond with her, and she had never tried too request such a thing from them, unable too accept the idea of any of them as her father figure. Aro stroked her hair gently as he crouched down too her level, smiling in reassurance when she turned her gaze back too him.

"have you learned your lesson, my sweet?"

a soft hiccup as her tears subsided and she rubbed her eyes, a whispered 'yes, Aro' as she moved her gaze up to meet the fond smile of Caius as he took her from his brothers arms and held her too his side, placing a gentle kiss too her forehead.

"good. then perhaps, whilst there is no matters that need our attention, we could spend some time with you, playing in the gardens"

Her smile was dazzling to the three as she nodded enthusiastically, hugging her arms around Caius' neck before resting her head too his shoulder as the four of them made their way too the gardens. Perhaps it would be better for he and his brothers too take the matter of her education more personally? there were none that knew better than they how too handle their mischievous little human.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Hopefully I've not disappointed with this update. Coming up next, The teenage years :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, thank you too everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed the story. I hope that this chapter doesn't disappoint and I hope you will let me know what you think so that I can continue too improve. Thanks guys, enjoy! :) **

* * *

Caius could honestly say that if he never met another teenager again, it would be too soon for his liking. The little girl that had always been the darling of the three kings eyes had, quite frankly, turned into a hormonal nightmare. It was almost as if the sweet, giggling child had been eaten whole and replaced with a moody, argumentative demon. It was a challenge just too separate her from her bed in the mornings, a task that often fell on Aro's shoulders as he had decided that she was now old enough too begin learning about the running of the coven under his supervision.

If not in the classroom with the raven haired ancient, then she could be found either in her room listening too, what was supposed to be, music or lurking around the castle with a hood pulled firmly over her head and hands wedged deep in the pockets of her baggy jeans. And that was something that the brothers did not like, her choice of clothing. As she matured, her features became more pronounced. Her hips had begun too fill out, becoming perfectly curved, a generous bosom, even for her age, adorned her chest and a slender waistline made for an hour glass figure many could only dream of. Her facial features were enchanting too the three kings. Full, plump, rosy lips sat beneath a delicate button nose, the dark shade of her beautiful blue eyes intense against her flawless pale skin that seemed incapable of tanning in the heat of the Italian sun. And yet she chose too hide beneath band shirts and hooded jumpers that were twice the size of her figure.

However, it was the random outbursts of hormone influenced temper tantrums that had the three kings pinching the bridge of their nose in irritation. Her mood swings could give even Caius a run for his money in how sporadic they were. She could be having a perfectly normal conversation until something was said and she would storm off or yell. The main recipients of this were more often than not Aro and Caius. Both brothers often felt envious of Marcus as he seemed exempt from the onslaught of her temper. A calming effect seemed too wash over Felicity when ever she was in his company and she would simply choose too sit with them, occasionally par-taking in conversation, giving a glimpse of the intelligent mind that lay within her hormone possessed brain. Sadly, today was not in their favour, Marcus was tending too business in his study and Felicity was throwing the mother of all rages. Her target of choice being Aro.

"Why can't I leave the castle! I'm sixteen, Aro!"

Her eyes were blazing with fury at his rejection of her simple request. All she wanted to do was enjoy the St. Marcus day festival and see what it was like without a pane of glass between herself and the outside world. But Aro was having none of it as he stood infront of his throne, sending his most disapproving look at the teen. She was no longer the little girl that sat on his lap and drew pictures in her little book, she was becoming a young woman. And that was where the problem lay. As she matured, so did the bond that the brothers felt towards her, becoming something more.

"I have given my answer, Felicity! you shall remain in the castle where it is safe!"

Aro was not a man who enjoyed raising his voice, preffering too speak gently and lull people into a false sense of security. But her request had rattled him, and he could see that it had set Caius on edge also as the blonde vampire clenched his fists and tightened his jaw. It was not safe for her in the outside world, she could get lost or she could be injured and they would be none the wiser until it was too late. They would not take that risk with her. But, alas, she could not see the reasoning behind his refusal.

"you mean where I can be kept a prisoner! I haven't left this castle in twelve years!"

Caius watched from his throne as his brother stormed closer too the girl, vaguely amused by the clear height difference between the two. She barely reached his shoulders as she squared up too the seething vampire. But he could understand his brothers over-protective urges towards her, he was barely able too contain his own need to join the argument. Why could she not just accept that they wanted too keep her safe from harm?

"if you see yourself as a prisoner, then perhaps I should lock you in your room!"

Caius did not miss the genuine threat that lay beneath Aro's snarled words, and neither did Felicity it seemed as she took a slight step back. But if Caius had learned one thing about the teenage brain, it was that it did not seem too function like it should have in situations such as this.

"fuck off!"

The three seemed too freeze. She had never sworn, or not that they knew of. Felicity looked horrified at her slip of the tongue, clamping a hand firmly over her mouth as she looked wide eyed at Aro. His expression darkened as he gripped her wrist in his hand, squeezing tighter than intended as Caius prepared too intervene if needed.

"you will not speak to me in such a manner, I can promise that you will not like the consequences"

her eyes were filling with tears as she tried too pull away from him. He was crushing her dainty wrist in his iron-clad grip, her eyes looking into his pleadingly

"Aro, you're hurting me! let go!"

He dropped her limb like it had caught fire, eyes intent on her as she held it close too her chest. Caius moved forward quickly, inspecting for any sign of broken bones or fractures, relieved too find none and that it would only bruise. Aro felt the grief as he took a step forward, wanting too check the injury himself, only to have her take a step back before running for the door.

"I hate you!"

She didn't even stop too look at Marcus as she ran past the man, eyes clouded with concern as he stood in the doorway. He'd heard it all, vampire hearing could be both a blessing and a curse. Aro was staring in shock at her words, the pain evident in his eyes as he staggered back too his throne and slumped down, head in his hands. It felt like a knife was being twisted in his gut.

"She hates me... our dear one hates me"

Marcus had to shake his head at his brother. Of course she would say such a thing, Aro had preached that he wanted too keep her safe and away from harm but had then been the one too hurt her. Even if it were an accident, It did not change the fact that it had happened. But he knew that the situation was still able to be saved, if handled correctly.

"I shall speak with her, Aro. I am sure that she only said such harsh words in her anger"

"thank you, brother"

"but you must learn too give her some freedom. She must gain life experience as she grows. If you insist on closeting her away then eventually she will begin too truly resent you and that will then manifest onto myself and Caius. None of us here would ever wish for such a thing. Not knowing what we do"

When Marcus entered her bedroom, a soft sigh passed his lips at the sight of Felicity sat cross legged on her bed, glaring furiously at the vase on the dressing table. He knew it was only a brief phase, but he could not wait for her teenage years too be finished. He was tired of playing mediator for the fights she had with his brothers.

She hadn't seemed too notice his arrival, her back facing the door. A brief smile played on his lips at the way she jumped as he cleared his throat too catch her attention, his eyes widening in surprise as the vase she had been staring at went flying across the room as she spun too face him, a guilty look on her face at what had happened.

"dear one... did you do that?"

She bit her lip, pulling her knees up too her chest as she nodded in confirmation. It had been happening more and more often, usually whilst she was angry at something. She'd managed too hide it well so far, but this was not the most concerning thing in her opinion. She had begun seeing things. When offered a clear scenario she could occasionally zone in on the outcome, but the visions were sporadic and not always accurate, changing with the decisions of those around her.

"Marcus. Am I going mad?"

He listened as she told him what had been going on, confused as a soft smile came too his lips. why was he taking this so easily? did her mental state mean so little too him?

"you are not going mad, Felicity. You should have mentioned this sooner, we could have helped you too control this and understand it. But such matters can wait for now. I am here too speak about what happened between yourself and Aro"

She hugged her legs closer too herself at the mention of the raven haired vampire. Her wrist was hurting but that didn't matter compared to the guilt she felt. Marcus sat beside her on the bed, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder and ignoring the fluttering he felt in his chest as she turned her face towards him. She grew lovelier by the day in the opinion of the three kings, fair in appearance and petite in stature. It was clear too their minds that she would be a beautiful woman.

"I am aware that you desire independence, it is only natural for you too do so. But you must understand that Aro only fears for your safety, as do myself and Caius. He may go about it in the wrong fashion, but he is only trying too keep your best interests in mind. Your words have hurt him greatly, Felicity"

His words made the guilt feel even stronger.

"I didn't mean it, Marcus. I was just so angry that I spoke without thinking... I could never hate Aro"

"then perhaps you should tell him that and apologise"

She nodded sadly as he stood from the bed, offering his hand too help her up.

Aro was still slumped in his chair with his head in his hands, Caius frowning at his despairing brother, when the two returned too the throne room. Felicity couldn't help but will the earth too open up and swallow her as both men turned too look at her. The feel of Marcus' hand pressing gently against her lower back urged her forward and closer too Aro

"I believe that Felicity has something she would like too say"

She forced her gaze up to meet Aro's, the hurt in those ruby eyes making her lower lip tremble. She didn't like seeing him so upset, and it was made worse for knowing she had caused it.

"I'm sorry, Aro... I didn't mean too say what I did"

Her voice was weak as she fought against her own emotions. Aro stood slowly, coming too stand in-front of her and taking her delicate wrist into his hand, eyes scanning the dark bruise that was beginning too form against her pale skin. He felt ashamed that he had done this too her, a feeling that he was not accustomed too.

"I know you didn't, my dearest... I apologise for my own actions, I did not wish too hurt you"

He drew her into his chest, breathing in her intoxicating scent as she rested her head against him, hands clutching onto his jacket as he held her. Perhaps Marcus was right, they could not lock her away from the outside world forever and it would be in her best interest if she learned more about the world outside the castle walls. But there would be a condition.

"I will consider allowing you too leave the castle... but you must accept an escort"

Marcus smiled at the two as Caius swiped a hand over his face, relieved that the situation had been handled. Felicity pulled away slightly, a nervous gleam in her eyes as she offered her hand too Aro, silently requesting him too read her thoughts as she was not sure she could find the correct words too tell him what she had told Marcus. He took the limb gently, eyes glazing as he watched the memories replay before his eyes, an overjoyed smile beginning too form across his lips before letting go and looking at her with pride. He had coveted the seer ability, seeking too claim it for his own purpose. How glorious it seemed that it would be his dear one too give him such a gift, and it was only made better by the fact that she seemed too possess a second mental ability, Telekinesis.

"wonderful... simply wonderful"

His words were a blissful sigh as he pressed his lips gently too her forehead. She would need training too improve on her gifts, but he was certain that he and his brothers could handle the matter and guide her towards gaining control. And as he looked into her eyes, dancing with joy at his pride, he could not help but too think how exquisite she would become if they turned her.


	4. Chapter 4

Bella cowered behind Edward and Alice as they were directed towards the large mahogany doors that lead too the throne room. This wasn't good, she knew this wasn't going too go smoothly as the doors were pushed open and the three kings were revealed, surrounded by their coven. All eyes were on them as they entered, a man in the centre of the room was smiling widely at them.

"Ah Edward, so good of you too join us... And young Isabella as well! How I do love happy endings"

Bella felt her skin crawl at the sound of his voice. This must have been Aro, the main leader of the Volturi. His voice was menacing but held a childish ring too it and Bella couldn't help but feel that he was not too be trusted. She watched as he took hold of Edwards hand, reading his thoughts and seeing what had happened outside the clock tower.

"And now you know everything. so get on with it"

Edward's tone was clipped, rude, a stupid move in Bella's opinion. It didn't seem the wisest move too irritate this particular vampire. Aro's smile only seemed too widen at his words, letting his hand go and stepping back slightly

"how wonderful it must be too be able too hear a person's thoughts... but not Isabella's. May I?"

Edward sent a worried glance towards Bella, clearly doubting Aro's intentions before nodding his head and motioning for Bella too give her hand too Aro. She flinched slightly at the feel of the ancient vampire's cold grip on her skin, watching as his face was set in a look of concentration shifting too wonder as he let her hand go gently

"I see nothing... but I wonder, is she immune too other gifts, Jane?"

An outraged roar broke from Edward as he bolted in front of Bella

"Pain"

Bella watched on in horror as Edward crashed too the floor, writhing in agony as his teeth clenched, desperate too hold in the screams that wanted too break loose. The small blonde girl that had escorted them here was simply  
smirking, her gaze set on Edward. She began too panic, unable too handle the sight of her beloved in so much pain

"Please! stop, I'll do anything! just stop hurting him!"

Aro's eyes snapped too her as he waved for Jane too stop her power. He had a look of mock thought on his face as he glided closer, revelling in how Bella flinched slightly. This mortal was nothing like his own precious one.

"how interesting, you would do anything too save him, a soul-less monster?"

"you know nothing about his soul"

Her voice was gritted as he looked back towards Jane as the girl, once more, focused her gift towards the human. But nothing happened and Aro couldn't hold in the gleeful laughter that broke from him

"Amazing, young Bella confounds us all... but what to do with you now"

his musings were cut short at the sound of Marcus' voice, apathetic as ever

"you already know what you are going too do, Aro"

"She knows too much... She is a liability"

Caius' voice was little more than a snarl as he glared at Bella. They were both right, of course he already knew what he would do. This foolish mortal had signed her own death warrant by entering the castle, she was a threat too their secret. He sighed and shrugged his shoulders, flicking his wrist towards Felix as he returned too his throne.

The giant was only steps away from Bella as Alice's voice piped up, her throat held tight in Demetri's grip too stop her moving towards her human friend.

"Wait! Bella will be one of us. I've seen it"

Aro was about too beckon her forward, interested in what she had seen through her gift, only too be stopped as the sound of a new, soft and sultry voice drifted through the room as the large throne room doors were pushed open. Bella couldn't help but notice how the atmosphere seemed to change, the way that the three kings seemed too sit forward in their seats at the sound of the voice.

"She is telling the truth, Aro. I have also seen it, along with the outcome if you chose too execute the girl"

Bella turned towards the voice, surprise evident on her face as a young woman walked through the doors. She was petite in figure, slender with glorious golden locks cascading against her shoulders, swaying gently with her movements and complementing the unblemished perfection of her pale skin. Bella could liken her eyes too that of the most beautiful sapphires that glistened against the light of the room as she looked into her own eyes. She wore a tight fitting pair of pale skinny jeans with a white silk shirt that fluttered around her small waist. Her feet were adorned with a pair of knee high, small heeled boots that clicked against the marble floor. There was something ethereal about this woman's beauty, her fair features and the uncommon grace of her step, she seemed almost angelic. The mysterious woman came too stand in-front of Bella, eyes flicking over her face as if analysing her very soul.

"you are so young too be in such a situation... such a shame that your decisions later on will cause such trouble for all concerned."

The way she looked at Bella, face set in a blank gaze whilst her eyes burned intensely with disapproval, made her want too shrink away. She may have looked like an angel, but something told Bella she was anything but such a thing. It felt like an eternity before the woman removed her stare and turned to move closer too the thrones, finger pressed gently too her lip as if in deep contemplation before turning her face slightly too look back over her shoulder with a smirk that made Bella's blood freeze in her veins.

"I would not act so rashly in matters such as this, Aro. your actions now could cause some rather unfortunate consequences... The next year of your life will be rather adventurous, such a shame it will be so painful for you, Miss Swan"

Aro's eyes were glued firmly on the woman, a perplexed look on his face, as she took a few more steps closer to himself and his brothers, his hand outstretched too her

"Felicity, if I may?"

Bella didn't miss the tenderness in his touch as she allowed him too take her hand, the way he seemed too cradle the delicate limb as his eyes glazed over and his mind flicked through the images she showed too him. Both outcomes were rather grotesque in his opinion, both bloody and rather messy, but it seemed clear just which outcome was more preferable. His gaze turned back too Felicity as he reluctantly let go of her hand, a smile gracing his lips that had not seemed too leave since the entrance of the woman. He rose from his throne, forcing his eyes from her face but keeping close too her side as he spoke once more

"Thank you, my sweet Felicity... It appears that you shall be permitted too leave the castle with your lives intact... her information has proven rather enlightening and I would show the proper gratitude too her for saving your lives"

She lifted her delicate hand, waving it lightly as Caius came too join his brother, taking position at her other side as Aro smiled down at the petite woman.

"I would much prefer that they simply leave. I have no use for false words of thanks"

It could never be said that Felicity was an unkind woman or cold hearted in any way, any that knew her well could vouch for this fact. It was simply that she had no tolerance for rule breaking and, by her count, the Cullen's had broken far too many for her liking. The laws created by the three kings clearly stated that any human who had knowledge of the secret must either be turned or killed. If her eyes did not deceive her, Isabella Swan was neither dead nor immortal. For all she cared, the mind reading fool that Bella loved so dearly could use what ever means he wanted too keep his skin warm each night, but he should never have thought that he was above the law, simply because he thought himself superior with his gift and 'humane' choice of diet.

Aro's child like chuckle broke the tense air that surrounded the group from her blunt words

"come now, dearest, such harsh words are unlike you... All three of you may leave, but I would suggest waiting until night fall. I'm sure you understand"

Aro's eyes glistened with amusement as he spoke, watching how Felicity's hands flexed behind her back as Marcus came too join his brothers, standing behind her and placing his hand gently against her shoulder as he spoke.

"Farewell, young ones, thank you for such an interesting visit"

His voice remained measured and well controlled, but Bella could see the twinkle in his eyes as he looked down at the fair haired woman that stood completely protected by the brothers, a new energy about him that seemed present only in the company of Felicity.

"you would do well too remember the gift that our dear one has bestowed upon you. It is a rare thing that she uses her talent too save another from our judgement. I assure you that if the human is not turned within the month, then not even she shall be able to save you. The Volturi do not offer second chances. Your first and only warning is issued now."

Caius' smirk was vicious as he revelled in how Bella flinched away from his threat. As soon as they were able, the Cullen's ran from the room, Bella tucked tightly between them both in a feeble attempt at protection, but Bella couldn't understand it all. Hadn't Edward always told her that Aro liked to collect gifted beings around him. Edward had always told her that her apparent shield ability was something to be worshipped and respected. But Aro had called for her execution so easily until the young women had entered. In contrast to his treatment of Bella, Felicity was treated like the three ancients most revered goddess. The spark of jealousy she felt was irrational but strong, what was so special about this, also very much human, woman. Bella could not make any sense of it all.

"goodbye, dear friends, send Carlisle my regards"

Aro's voice was the final thing the three heard as the throne room doors shut fully. Felicity could not help the exasperated sigh that passed her lips as she stepped away from the three vampires, her mask of indifference dropping as a fond smile came too her lips at his overly cheerful behaviour

"honestly Aro. now, if you will excuse me"

She made to leave, intent on returning too the tasks she had left behind, only too be stopped as an arm shot out and took hold of her fore-arm, spinning her back towards the raven haired vampire and bringing her close too his chest

"oh my, leaving so soon, my sweet?"

She rolled her eyes at him as she detached herself away from his hold, ignoring the frown on his lips at the loss of contact as Caius came too stand in front of her, a mischievous smirk gracing his lips as he traced his finger along her jaw line

"we see so little of you now that you work for the coven, perhaps we would prefer too keep you here for a while longer"

His devilish words sent a shiver across her skin as she batted his hand away and folded her arms over her chest. The two brothers were getting a little too playful and, if Felicity desired too get anything productive done that day, she would need too make a hasty exit now before it got out of hand.

"that is all good and well, Caius, but until Gianna can learn too do her work with some level of competence, you shall find that my time is dedicated too correcting all her mistakes and completing the work that she fails too do herself"

She made too glide past him as he chuckled at her words

"then perhaps I should eat her, if her failings are stopping us from seeing you more often"

"that is a little extreme, even for you Caius. I assure you that I can take care of the matter myself"

With that said, she finally managed too exit the room, shutting the doors firmly behind her as the brothers simply looked towards where she had been. Aro's smirk turned into a full smile, hands clasped together happily as he and Caius returned too their thrones

"Such a delightful woman our dear one has become"

As Felicity entered the main lobby, she could see the two Cullen's and the girl sitting too the left. Still flanking the girl defensively, she just sighed in irritation and continued towards where Gianna sat, quite clearly making sweetheart eyes at the young Cullen boy. She was annoyed enough as it was without having to deal with this imbecile of a woman on top of it all

"and this is why you're slacking on your duties? in stead of making the puppy eyes at a man with absolutely no interest in you, how's about you do your work rather than leaving it for me to deal with"

Gianna squeaked in fear at the harsh, but very true, words. she seemed to be trying and failing too form a sentence but was cut short by the last person Felicity wanted to hear speak, Edward Cullen

"you should not speak to her in such a fashion... manners cost nothi"

Felicity's fierce gaze flew too him as she cut him off as quickly as he had done to Gianna

"I do not believe I asked your opinion on my mannerisms, Mr. Cullen. Keep your thoughts out of matters that have little too do with you"

the boy seemed dumbstruck as Felicity turned back once more as if he were not even there. Gianna was trembling in her seat as the stern expression was once again focused on her

"If this work is not finished by the ending of your shift, then there will be consequences. And check through it before you hand it in too me, I grow tired of correcting your mistakes"

her tone was sharp as she spun on her heels to walk away, she had enough to do today without others making it worse

"wait!"

Ah yes, Isabella Swan. Felicity didn't bother to turn too the girl, simply folding her arms across her chest and letting out a long sigh of frustration. She had enough too do without this whining girl slowing her down further.

"and what is on your mind, Miss Swan? make it quick, I am a busy woman"

the timid girl seemed to falter for a split second before finding her voice

"why are you so brutal?"

the dislike that Bella portrayed through her voice for Felicity could not be missed, but she found that she could honestly not have cared much less.

"You think me brutal? That I am harsh for my honesty? oh Miss Swan, you are in for a rude awakening once your naive mind enters the real world. There are far worse than I in this world"

Her fingers were barely on the door handle as Bella's voice rang out once more

"who are you?"

Felicity turned her face slightly. That blank look was on her face once more as she spoke, a glint in her eyes that made Bella want too cower away from her once more

"you need not know who I am. I do not believe we shall have any further dealings with each other... But I wish you luck in your future, you will need it"

"how do you know what my future holds, how do you know anything about me?"

Felicity did not halt her exit any longer as she turned the handle and made too leave the room, replying too the question without even a glance back

"I know more than you would ever wish me too"

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter guys, from here on there won't be any more time skips and we'll start too see how Felicity's relationship with each of the brothers has changed now that she's an adult. Let me know what you think and I hope you continue too enjoy the story, thanks guys! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Amongst the residents of the castle, both mortal and immortal, there were few that could truly read behind the various masks that Felicity wore. Other human workers for the Volturi described her as harsh and intimidating in her personality, the sharpness of her mind and accuracy of her eye scaring them. To them, she was cold hearted and they avoided her as best as they could.

With the lower guard, there was always an air of mistrust towards the woman that the three kings protected so fiercely. The blank mask of indifference that she wore made it hard too register her opinions and therefore impossible too understand her motives. Like the mortals, they avoided her when possible.

"This will not do"

She turned her gaze back too the young girl that trembled behind her. Felicity hated having too train new members of staff, one of the only parts of her job that she held any distaste for. The applicants were always so young and naive, fawning over the beautiful residents of the castle. They genuinely believed that, if they proved themselves worthy, they would be turned and brought into the guard. They seemed incapable of grasping the fact that, too the Volturi vampires, they were little more than fresh entertainment and the next meal.

Felicity knew that she could be quite frightening at times, but this was always intentional on her part. If they were so easily scared by one human woman, then she knew that they would not last long amongst a coven of vampires. She lifted the orchids from the vase, thrusting them in the direction of the trainee without so much as a glance. The training session was taking place in Marcus' quarters, instructing the new girl on all the does and don'ts and what she was never permitted to touch. little things could prolong their lives even if only for a few extra days.

"you must never place orchids within Marcus' chamber. He hates them. If you are going too place flowers then use roses, preferably red ones"

She lifted a second vase, placing it gently on the table top before scanning a critical eye across the room, checking for any further mistakes. It all seemed too be in order as she continued too arrange the deep crimson roses more too her liking, not looking at the trainee as she spoke

"you may leave, training shall resume tomorrow"

She didn't miss the sound of the girls hurried foot steps or how the door slammed with urgency, overly eager too be away from the fair haired woman. Felicity sighed in relief as she finished adjusting the roses. She took no pleasure in having too be so harsh with the other mortals, but she had learned long ago that they would never be around long enough for her too form a lasting friendship. She kept herself at a distance from them, not wishing too get attached too anyone.

She took a final glance around the room, a gentle smile coming too her once stony face as she glided towards the door leading towards Marcus' private study, pushing the door open and placing her things down on her desk. There was something about Marcus' study that offered a small amount of tranquility too the hectic schedule that had become Felicity's life. But then, Marcus himself had always had a relaxing effect on her, something she was ever grateful for now that she had too deal with Aro and Caius' less than innocent behavior towards her.

Taking one of the many documents awaiting her attention, she settled herself into her work, fingers dancing across the keys of her computer and re-typing the documents that Gianna had handed too her that morning. They all contained some form of mistake.

It must have been an hour before she finally completed the task of correcting Gianna's work, closing her eyes and stretching her back too ease the tension that was building within her muscles. She nearly fell from her chair in shock as she opened her eyes too find Marcus smiling down at her, chuckling at her reaction.

"I did not mean too startle you, dearest"

There were few that ever saw the true personality behind Felicity's mask, but Marcus knew that he and his brothers were amongst those few. Her smile was breath-taking too his mind as she looked up at him, eyes glistening happily at the sight of him as she spoke

"Good afternoon Marcus. I was starting too think I would not see you today"

"Alas, my brothers were eager too prolong the meeting today. They can be rather jealous when they know it is not their day with you"

Her laughter was rich as Marcus extended his hand out too her and guided her towards the leather sofa in the center of the study. Too his ears, it was the most beautiful sound in the world. She took her seat beside him, leaning back slightly with one leg crossed over the other and her hands resting against her knee. She looked wonderful today as Marcus took in the sight of the simple black work slacks that defined the luscious curve of her hips and thighs, the dark blue blouse that hugged her slim waist and cradled her generous bosom. She rarely wore make-up, something that Marcus appreciated. Her hair was held up in a tight fountain with little golden stud ear rings too finish off her outfit. It was simple, but fitted her perfectly, bringing out her natural beauty.

"Why does that not surprise me"

The fond tone of her voice made him smile. But, as he looked into her eyes, he could not help but notice the dark rings that were beginning to form beneath those lovely orbs

"you seem tired today"

Felicity's cheeks flushed slightly in embarrassment, she thought she had hidden it well but apparently not as he placed his fingers beneath her chin and tilted her face gently, appraising the weary look in her eyes. She had never been able to lie too Marcus, not once in the twenty years she had lived with the Volturi. He cared for her deeply and something about this made it impossible for her too hide anything from him, she believed it would be cruel of her too do so when he had shown her nothing but kindness and understanding. A soft sigh passed her lips.

"I simply had a late night, that is all. I could not settle knowing that I still had work left unfinished"

She hoped that he would leave it at that, she was not lying in her explanation, simply omitting the cause of her sudden onslaught of work the night before. His brow knitted together at her words, Felicity never left her own work unfinished before she retired too her room. But he knew of one that did.

"I think you mean Gianna's unfinished work, my dear"

The way she diverted her gaze, the way she bit her lower lip spoke volumes too Marcus, he was right. He caressed his fingers lightly against her cheek, enjoying the small amount of contact he could have with her. She may have been blunt in her honesty, often giving the impression that she cared little for the other mortals that worked for the coven, but that was not the case. She simply did not wear her heart on her sleeve. She may not have liked Gianna for her slack attitude towards work, but that didn't mean she wanted the woman too face the punishment of the three kings.

"I shall speak with my brothers. The matter shall be dealt with"

She returned her gaze back too his, surprised at the serious expression he wore. It was a look that she rarely saw on his face, it never led too a happy conclusion if he wore such an expression.

"please, Marcus"

"No, I will not have you making yourself sick with over-work simply because she holds the wrong attitude"

His tone was stern, leaving no room for debate as Felicity simply nodded her head in defeat.

"yes Marcus"

Marcus hadn't intended for his voice too sound so harsh, but his dear one had enough too deal with, from organizing the Volturi accounts and various business ventures too simply making sure that the gardens were well maintained. She did all of this without a single complaint, often stating that there was nothing about her job that she would change. He would not allow Gianna's behavior too effect her in such a way.

Her heart fluttered slightly as he brought her small hand up too his lips, placing a soft kiss against the knuckle, relishing the explosion of warmth that occurred in his chest from the simple touch, the strongest confirmation of what he had known for years. Too Marcus, Felicity was a dazzling ray of light in the darkness that had once been his existence.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think :) Thank you! **


	6. Chapter 6

Felicity could feel the throbbing in her temple as she tried to massage away the growing headache. She'd had another late night again, finishing the seemingly never ending pile of paperwork that Gianna had made mistakes with, and no amount of coffee could change the fact that she felt tired. Her mood had not been helped when she had been informed that Gianna had failed to show up for her shift that morning. No doubt she had over slept again. It was becoming beyond a joke with how useless that woman was.

She let a long sigh pass her lips as she made her way towards Caius' living quarters, turning the corner and feeling the frustration build higher at the sight before her. Not again. The throbbing in her head only seemed too get worse as she came to a halt only steps away from the door, watching as one of the lower guards hoisted a body bag over his shoulder and made too leave, stopping as her voice reached his ears.

"who was it this time?"

She could feel her eye beginning too twitch, turning her glare towards the shut door as Caius' laughter rang out from within. Whilst Marcus had always had a calming effect upon Felicity, the same could not be said for Caius. He seemed to have a special talent for bringing out the more feisty side of the personality she hid so well.

"I do not believe that Gianna will be causing you anymore issues, my beautiful Felicity"

There were some days that Felicity really had to question whether being raised by vampires had altered her mental state in any way. Yes, she felt a small twinge of guilt knowing that Gianna's fate had been brought about by her conversation with Marcus only days before, but that was all she felt. Over the course of her life, she had seen this too often now to really let it affect her. But that didn't mean she wasn't frustrated whenever it happened.

"you are a menace, Caius Volturi, a sadistic menace"

His laughter only grew louder at her angry tone as she pushed the door open and stepped inside, her head dropping in exasperation at the sight of the room. The bed was completely trashed, along with the set of draws, there were cracks in the walls and there were bloodstains in the carpet. It would seem that he had decided to have some fun with his food before finishing her off.

"good morning, Darling"

Caius was sat amongst the shambles that had once been his bed, his lower half covered by the silk bed sheets. Felicity pinched the bridge of her nose as he sent his most devilish smirk her way.

"Is it a good morning, Caius? you do realise how difficult it is too remove bloodstains from carpet... please tell me that you at least have some form of clothing on under there?"

His smirk only grew wider at her words

"would you like to see, my love? Perhaps have a little fun? I promise to be gentle"

She couldn't hold back the bark of laughter as she swept an eye over the room once more, returning her heated gaze too the ancient and folding her arms across her chest.

"gentle? oh please, clearly you are about as gentle as a brick too the face, Caius. Now go put some pants on, I'll meet you in your office"

She turned on her heels and left the room, Caius noticing the subtle sway of her hips as she walked away from him. She may have gained an iron-clad grip over the temper that had once ruled her teenage years, but Caius knew that, behind the mask of indifference she wore so well, Felicity was still just as fiery as she had ever been. And that was one of the many things he loved about her, seeing the burning passion within those dark blue eyes whenever he pushed all the right buttons in her mind to release the feistier side of her heart, relishing in how she wasn't scared to let him know her opinion in all its brutal glory. Too Caius, She was perfection.

Felicity was loathed too admit it, but she could never stay angry with Caius for long. Even when his overly affectionate hands got a little too bold for her liking or when his comments got a little too crude. Not even when, like he had done today, he decided to relinquish the life of one of her staff and throw her own work schedule into turmoil. There was just something about the way he would look at her, a mischievous glint in his eye and a playful smirk on his lips that made her forgive him every time. But she'd be damned if she didn't make him suffer for his behaviour before letting him off.

"come now, dearest, you cannot ignore me forever"

She narrowed her eyes in frustration as she took a quick glimpse at him from beneath her lashes. No, she couldn't ignore him forever, but she could damn well try. Thanks to his method of dealing with Gianna, Felicity now had double the amount of work she should have done. Just what she needed today. Not only were there documents all over her desk, but they were all over the coffee table as well and they all needed to be copied, checked through and signed. It was only thanks to her Telekinesis that she had managed to get this much done. Whilst she checked through each document or typed up the next one, she used her gift to keep the pen in motion so that she could sign each completed item at the same time.

Caius scowled as she continued her silent treatment. He didn't like it when she did this, the sound of her soft, sultry voice was like music too his ears and he always enjoyed the way it made his senses tingle with pleasure. He watched as she rose from her chair, moving towards the coffee table in order to collect the next document that needed her attention, seeing his chance to gain her attention once more.

He grinned at the little yelp of surprise she gave as he appeared behind her, arms wrapping around her waist as he brought his lips close to her ear. He couldn't resist taking a deep intake of breath as he pulled her towards his chest. Her scent was rich, sweet and fruity, like a mixture of summer berries drizzled with the finest Belgian chocolate, and he couldn't stop the contented purr that rumbled inside his chest at this little indulgence.

"are you angry with me for my methods of dealing with Gianna?"

She sighed at his words and turned to face him, blushing slightly at the proximity of his face too her own. He had that gleam in his eye and that wicked smirk on his lips, the same look that he knew would always seal her forgiveness. She huffed in annoyance as she answered him, the look of triumph on his face that he had broken her silence was clear

"and why would that make me angry, Caius? perhaps because I now have that woman's work as well as my own too deal with. Or maybe it's that I now have to find a replacement for her, a tedious task considering how naive and dull-witted the applicants tend to be"

He frowned as she turned away from him once more, trying to continue with her work. He may have liked to tease her, but he did not like it when she was genuinely upset with him.

"you know that I and my brothers do not take kindly to others giving you difficulty, Felicity"

"yes, but I wish that you would give me fair warning before disposing of my staff, I could have found a replacement by now if you had"

As much as she wished her tone had been angry, it came out as nothing more than a tired sigh. Caius' chuckle drifted too her ears as he placed a gentle kiss against her head

"then, would it please you to know that Aro has already found a replacement?"

"that depends, is it another incompetent pain in the backside?"

She was still pressed firmly against Caius' chest as he turned her too face him once more, enjoying how close her body was too his, he had a knowing look in his eye as he spoke

"would you care to meet her, darling? She is waiting in the lobby"

She nodded her head slowly, watching as he pulled out his mobile and dialled in a number. Why did Felicity get the feeling this new recruit was going to be a little different?

"yes. Bring Miss. Valerious to my office"

She detached herself from Caius' arms as he put his mobile away once more, it would not do if the new girl thought that something was going on with herself and Caius. She sent him a fond smile before setting her face back into its stony expression, empty of any readable emotion as the door pushed open and a young woman was escorted into the room.

The first thing that Felicity noticed about the woman had to be her attire. She was so accustomed to the applicants turning up dressed in smart little suits that showed too much cleavage, all trying to attract the attention of the beautiful immortals they hoped to serve. The woman wore tight fitting, fashionably ripped, black jeans that were tucked neatly into New Rock boots and a simple black T-shirt with the words 'Bite me' written across the breast. Clearly the woman had a sense of humour. Her hair was held back in a loose pony tail, wisps of those flaming red locks hanging free as they framed her lightly tanned face.

But it was the smile on the woman's face as she looked at Felicity that startled her the most. They never dared to look Felicity in the eye, terrified that one false look would lead to death at the hands of the three kings, and they never smiled at her. Miss. Valerious seemed fearless as she met Felicity's empty eyes with her own that sparkled with warmth and, for some unknown reason, Felicity wanted to smile back. But she didn't.

"good day, Miss. Valerious"

"good day too you also, Miss. Jenkins... Could I be honest with you?"

Felicity quirked a single eyebrow at the woman. The applicants were usually so timid, stuttering as they spoke to her. Even the added intimidation of Caius being in the room did not make the woman flinch, didn't lessen the bright smile on her lips and, for the first time in her life, Felicity felt herself warming too another human.

"If you must"

"you're nothing like what I was expecting. The way the others were describing you, I thought you would be some sort of demonic, monstrous creature"

There were few things that could ever truly shock Felicity anymore. But, at the woman's words, she felt her jaw drop slightly and her eyes widen by a fraction. No one had ever spoken too her with such honesty, only the three kings. It was strangely refreshing she thought as she recomposed herself. Caius, however, didn't quite see it the same way as a snarl ripped from his chest and he took an intimidating step towards the woman.

"you would be wise to show proper respect towards her or hold your tongue, girl. I have killed others for far less"

"Caius, please... She has not offended me"

There were few things that could calm Caius when he had been angered, but one of these had always been his darling Felicity. He could never hold his rage for long when in her company. Her voice was soft as she placed a gentle hand against his arm, making Caius look down at her. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't shocked as he looked upon the expression on her face. she was smiling with content, a flicker of amusement dancing within her eyes as she turned back towards Miss. Valerious.

"have any of the others shown you around the castle yet, Miss. Valerious?"

"please Miss Jenkins, Just call me Roxanne. And no, not yet"

Felicity took a few steps closer too Roxanne, letting her smile widen slightly. She'd never dropped her harsh facade around anyone other than the kings, Felix and Demetri, Jane and Alec before, never wanted to befriend any other human for fear of the pain she would feel when they were relieved of their lives and position in the castle. But something about Roxanne made her want to take the risk.

"then allow me... and please, my name is Felicity"

Caius watched as she led the woman from the room, surprised at how relaxed she seemed with this human.

The life expectancy of the humans within the castle, with the exception of Felicity, was often only a year at most. But perhaps, if his precious one liked her, he would suggest to his brothers too allow this mortal too live a while longer.

* * *

**Sorry this update took so long guys, hope you enjoyed it and let me know what you think of the new character of Roxanne. I've got a number of ideas running through my head for this story and I promise to update as soon as possible with a new chapter. Tthanks guys and happy reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

As a child, Felicity had hated the game of chess, she had never quite seen the point in sitting still when she had a castle too explore. Life with vampires had been too exciting to simply sit staring at a board game, trying to outsmart her opponent.

Now that she was older, she found that she had a new appreciation for the game. She enjoyed being able to take the time to merely sit and think, rather than running around in a flurry of work. A chance to think of anything other than the numerous phone calls she had to make, to forget the copious amount of orders she had to place to keep the castle functioning too its usual high standard.

When she usually played, she would choose to forfeit her ability as a seer to give her opponent a fair chance. But today was different, today was her full day with Aro, and god only knew that he never played fair.

"Now now, my treasure, we taught you better than to cheat"

She raised a single eyebrow at the raven haired ancient, returning his slight smirk with her own as she knocked away one of his pieces, collecting the little pawn and placing it amongst the other fine, ivory pieces that she had won from him.

"Yes, I believe that you did. But you also taught me that, if another has an advantage over you, you must use your own means to even out the playing field, if not turn the tables completely in your favour"

He chuckled lightly at her words, grazing his fingers against her hand as she moved another of her pieces, a mischievous glint in his eyes as she gave a huff of annoyance that he had seen her next move. Again.

He took a moment to study her features as she sat, contemplating the board in front of her. She had truly blossomed in her adulthood, like the most beautiful of roses, and she grew more enchanting by the day. But for the past few months, the three kings had noticed that she had seemed weary and stressed, the ever mounting work load from that foolish woman, Gianna, making it almost impossible for Felicity to find a moment to simply relax.

But, that morning, when she had entered his office, he had noticed the changes within her. Three days after the disposal of Gianna and the placement of Roxanne into the vacant position, the dark circles beneath Felicity's sapphire eyes were almost completely faded, a healthy glow had returned to her skin and there was a slight spring in her step. It didn't take a genius to figure out that the young blonde was finally getting some proper sleep.

"I have noticed, my dear, that you have been in a much finer mood these past few days. You would not usually indulge me so easily in a game of chess. You would usually choose your work over me"

The mock hurt in his voice made her roll her eyes as she rested her chin in her hands, a content smile across those lovely lips and her eyes glittering with her happiness. As much as he sometimes irked her with his little 'games' too prolong her day with him, his excuse being that he wished to spend more time with her, she cared deeply for Aro, just like she cared for his brothers. She may have gotten annoyed whenever he chose to send her on wild goose chases looking for items that he had supposedly 'lost' or when he would pester her for a game of chess or a slow dance around his office to some music from years gone by, but she knew that she would never wish to change him.

"Thank you for noticing Aro. But if I indulged you too often then it would not be as enjoyable and this rare moment that we spend together would lose a little of its meaning. I would hate to think that you had grown bored of me"

Her words were meant only in jest, but Aro couldn't help to think that some part of her heart believed he and his brothers would one day discard of her. The thought alone repulsed him, the mere notion that they would simply grow tired of her was ridiculous. He could never tire of his most precious of treasures.

"You must never entertain such thoughts, Felicity. Promise me that you will never believe we would hurt you"

She was startled slightly by the sudden seriousness of his words, seeing the concern in those ruby orbs as he looked at her for an answer. Why would she ever believe they would hurt her? They had shown her nothing but kindness and given her nothing but happiness in her life. Even knowing the truth of her mother's death could not dampen the trust that she felt towards the three kings. Aro had only lied to her because he thought it best at the time, she had been too young to know that her mother was dead. She had felt sadness to learn the truth but that had been all, she could barely remember the woman that had given birth to her beyond the fact that they had shared the same eye and hair colour.

"Aro, you know I would never think such a thing, I was merely teasing you"

He gave a small smile as he took her hand within his own and placing a gentle kiss against the knuckle, seeing all the memories of the time she had spent with him over the years, feeling the emotions she had felt each time and feeling a slight twinge of annoyance that she had yet to feel anything close to how he and his brothers felt when with her. She had not realised it yet, but he had to believe that she would, Eventually, open her eyes to the truth.

"Such a little minx you are, dearest. Now, would you care to tell me what has brought such positive change too your mood?"

He already had a very good idea of what had been the influence, but it was a beautiful sight to his eyes as she smiled a little brighter and a small chuckle passed her lips.

"I believe that a thank you is in order. Your selection of Roxanne too replace Gianna has proven to be better than I could ever have dreamed of"

"I am glad to hear that you approve of my choice. But I think it is more than just her ability to work to a high standard that has made you warm to her so well"

He was right of course. For the first time in her life, Felicity found herself in a real friendship with another human, one that didn't consist of the other person fearing for their life when in her company. From the moment she had given Roxanne the tour of the castle, she had struggled to find anything that she truly disliked about the woman and her opinion only strengthened when she had discovered that the woman was a highly efficient worker as well.

"Yes, it's quite refreshing to have another human to speak with. We have even arranged to have, what Roxanne calls, a 'girls night in' on Thursday. I'm actually looking forward to it"

"If you are happy, my sweet, then that is what matters. We know that life within the coven is often quite lonely for you. If you care for Miss Valerious then I will see to it that she is not brought before our judgement anytime soon"

Felicity's smile brightened at his words, happy to know that she would not have to face the pain of losing her only mortal friend any time soon. As she drew their attention back to their game, scowling at him playfully as he knocked one of her bishops out of play, she thought that perhaps she would finally be able to enjoy a more active social life now that she had another person to spend time with.

Aro could not find words to describe how delighted he was with the result of his decision. When he had first stumbled across Miss Valerious' application for the position, he had been about to throw it into the reject pile when a thought had occurred to him. All the other applicants he had ever hired to help Felicity had been complete failures, she had never taken kindly to women who cared more about getting the attention of the immortal residents of the castle over actually getting their work done. Perhaps he had been going about it all the wrong way.

Roxanne had stood out like a neon light amongst the other applicants when she had arrived for her interview, her attire nothing like the other women who had shown up in overly revealing little suits and her attitude completely laid back despite being in the presence of a Volturi king. It had dawned on Aro then that something was different about the woman and that, perhaps, she would be the ideal choice for the role. Aro prided himself on being able to notice a gifted being when they were placed before him.

The only downside to the woman, it would seem, was that she was very open with her opinions and fearless in her approach to the immortal residents of the castle. But, if she meant so much to Felicity, then he would tolerate the loud mouthed mortal as best as his patience would allow. And besides, they had a deal that dictated her appointment within the coven. If she broke that deal then, and only then, would he have her killed.

* * *

**Can Felicity really trust Roxanne? What is the deal made between Aro and the new woman? Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think and I promise that a fresh update will be up as soon as possible. **

**Also, a huge thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourite/followed this story. I hope you all continue to enjoy it :) Thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

They say that a person's eyes are the windows to their soul. Roxanne had never really given much credit to this theory before, believing that the simplest of actions could tell her all she needed to know about another. But, over the first week of working with Felicity, she was beginning to understand just how true the saying could be.

She would watch as the petite blond woman went about her business, study the way her face would become like a marble statue in how unreadable it was, the way her voice would become completely monotone and emotionless. If she had not taken the time to pay attention to the smaller details of the woman, Roxanne would have believed, like everyone else seemed too, that Felicity Jenkins was truly a heartless creature.

But it was those eyes, set in the flawless mask of indifference, that gave her away in Roxanne's mind. She could see the loneliness, the longing to simply drop the act and show the others that she wasn't a monster. So she had made it her business to get to know the other woman, learn more about her and show her that not everyone could be pushed away so easily. Aro had made no mention against her befriending the Volturi's infamous human secretary in their agreement, and even if he had she wouldn't have listened to him. She liked Felicity.

* * *

"Seriously, how long have you actually been with the Volturi?"

Felicity continued to stare ahead as she walked with Roxanne down the corridor, towards her personal living quarters. Her stony mask was firm in place as she sent the occasional reprimanding glare towards a member of staff that seemed to be slacking, speaking in the monotone voice that she saved for when she was working.

"I have been here for nearly twenty-one years"

Roxanne was shocked as the two turned the corner. She'd heard rumours around the castle that Felicity had been with the coven for a number of years, but not twenty-one. There were plenty of rumours around the castle about the young blond, that she had sold her soul to the devil in exchange for a long life with the coven, that she was secretly a witch who had placed a spell over the three kings and now had some sort of control over them. Some rumours even suggested that she was sleeping with one, or all, of the three kings. Roxanne hadn't believed those rumours and, as she got to know Felicity a little better, she was glad that she hadn't.

"So you grew up here? How did that even come about?"

Roxanne wasn't trying to be nosy, she was just curious how the other woman had ever ended up in the life she had. Felicity let a slight smirk come to her lips as they rounded the corner, Roxanne noticing that they were entering the royal wing of the castle, where the brothers private living quarters were. Why were they heading here? She shook her head in vague amusement as she remembered how she had seen the three brothers react towards Felicity. Of course her living quarters would be close to theirs, the three hated having to be too far away from her so it was obvious that they would do as much as they could to keep her close by.

"My mother brought me here for a holiday when I was four. She booked us in on the tour, but I deviated from the group half way through, more interested in the gardens that I could see outside. My mother was killed during the feeding and I was found asleep in the courtyard... They chose to spare me and raise me within the coven"

Felicity had stopped in front of a door, her hand poised to push it open as she gave a small smile. She could still remember how she had felt when Demetri had carried her sleeping form into the throne room. She should have felt terrified, questioned more fervently why her mother had left her behind with so many vampires in one space and in such close proximity to her, but she hadn't. When her eyes had first met with Aro's, she'd felt safe, like nothing could ever harm her and it had only gotten stronger when she had met both Caius and Marcus as well.

"It must be hard, living with the men who killed your mother"

"No. Not really... Aro told me the truth when I became eighteen, believing that I was then old enough to know what had happened to her. At first I'd been furious, enraged that he would have lied to me for so long about something so important... But I began to realise, after a week of refusing to even acknowledge he or his brothers, that there had been no true malice in their actions. Their instincts as vampires make it almost impossible to fight off the urges to feed and my mother just happened to be on the tours. He only kept the truth from me because he didn't want to hurt me whilst I was still too young to truly understand... You might think that my outlook on what happened to be somewhat cold but, the fact is, I barely remember anything about my mother. I cannot truly grieve over a woman I did not know or miss a parental figure that I never had... The coven is, and always will be, my family"

As Felicity pushed the door open, Roxanne could see the moment that her mask fell and a fresh gleam came to her eyes, seeming to see the memories of her childhood with the three kings as a soft smile came to her lips.

"You really do love those three, don't you?"

Roxanne was watching her reaction intently now, curious to see how she would respond to the question. It didn't take a genius to see how the three kings felt towards Felicity, the way a fresh zest of life seemed to come about them whenever she was in the same room, the way they became protective and slightly possessive towards her when they believed someone had upset her or behaved towards her. But Felicity was much more difficult to read, her ability to hide her feelings was trained to perfection.

"I suppose that I do... But it is hard not to love the three that have been the centre of your world since you were a child"

"And you've never thought that, maybe, you could have more with them? you know, a more intimate relationship?"

Felicity looked perplexed for a moment at what Roxanne was insinuating. Of course she'd thought about it, but she tried never to dwell on it for too long. She often found herself questioning how she felt about the three, knowing that, when with Caius, her heart would skip a beat when his overly eager hands managed to get hold of her, the blush creeping up her cheeks when he gave her a compliment or made some crude suggestion on how they spent their time, not always sure if she wanted to deny him.

With Aro, the way he would hold her to him as they partook in a slow dance around his office, the feel of his slender arms wrapping around her waist making her feel protected and secure, knowing that she had to be careful of where his hands touched for fear that he would see her memories and feel what she was feeling. That would have been in a whole different league of embarrassing.

And with Marcus, the man who had always been her greatest comfort when everyone else only seemed to be making her feel worse. She was certain that no one could make her feel as loved as he did, the way he would always ask about her day, inquire about anything that had been troubling her and worry when he thought that she wasn't taking proper care of herself. The way he would place a gentle, single kiss either against her knuckle or forehead made her heart sore at how treasured he made her feel.

But, like with everything in life, when there was a positive, there was usually a negative. With Caius, she never knew quite where his mood was, unsure of whether it was safe to be around him or if she would be better off avoiding him until he had calmed down. She knew that he wouldn't harm her, not intentionally at least, but she had seen him in his worst fits of rage and she knew it wasn't the safest place to be. Even if she was able to calm him down, the aftermath was usually rather messy.

Aro loved his mind games far too much, took too much pleasure in being completely in control of another being and exploiting everything to his own advantage, he hated being told that he couldn't have what he desired or that he had to wait. And he was near impossible to understand, she was never able to predict what he would do or how he would react. He was always so jovial, almost childlike, catching people off guard when his rage was incited.

And Marcus would always be in mourning for the loss of his first wife, Didyme. Felicity would never quite feel capable of matching up to the woman in the portraits that hung within Marcus' personal study. She was incredibly beautiful and said to have been extremely intelligent. Felicity felt that she would always be in the shadow of this woman, who she had utmost respect for, if she ever attempted a relationship with Marcus.

In short, there was just too much to consider in Felicity's mind, both good and bad, about entering into a relationship with the three brothers. Even if it had been a possibility, she just didn't have time for such a thing when she had so much to do elsewhere in the coven and she really didn't think that her mental health would last long beneath the pressures of dealing with three complex individuals more than she already had too.

"I've thought about it... But it just wouldn't work. And besides, I don't really think they feel that way towards me"

Roxanne frowned at her comment. She couldn't understand how Felicity could believe such a thing when it seemed so apparent how the three kings felt towards her. And then it dawned on her, it wasn't that Felicity couldn't feel the effects of her bond towards the three kings, it was more that her mind was subconsciously fighting against the emotions, unable to accept that she would feel such a way towards the three men that she had grown up with.

She followed Felicity into the room, taking a seat on the leather sofa as the blond woman moved into the kitchen, returning with a bottle of sauvignon and two large glasses. This was what Aro had asked her to do, the deal he had made in exchange for her life. To use her gift to find and intensify the emotions that were laying dormant within Felicity's heart and mind. The only problem was that the bonds had never been lying dormant, Roxanne could feel them through her own gift. They were strong and very much active as they fought to break passed the mental barrier that Felicity had unknowingly built.

She'd have to inform Aro of what she had discovered, try to find a way to remove the block so that she could fulfil her side of the bargain. She felt guilty yes, she hadn't intended to ever build a real friendship with the other woman but she had. She was learning to love the other woman like a sister, respect how she was able to handle herself with the world's most dangerous creatures and admire how she could keep her feelings bottled up so perfectly and hide herself from the world.

But it would always be those eyes that gave Felicity away. And Roxanne could only hope that the petite blond never learned the truth of why she had been hired when her application should really have been swiftly rejected. She didn't think she could cope with seeing the heartbreak and the mistrust in those eyes if she discovered what Aro was trying to do.

* * *

**So, What did you all think? Hope you all liked it and that you'll let me know your opinions on the chapter :) I promise that the next update will be up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading guys! x**


	9. Chapter 9

Aro sat at his desk, chin rested against his clasped hands as he watched his fair haired brother pace along the fine, hand weaved rug before him, his rage at full throttle as he growled and snarled, sending venomous glares towards the raven haired ancient. Marcus was sat beside the fireplace, staring into the flames as his face sat in an unreadable expression, his eyes glinting with his own anger as he drummed his fingers against the armrest of the antique two-seater sofa in an attempt to suppress his growing agitation. Occasionally, Aro would send slight glances towards the solitary picture frame that sat upon his desk, his chest tightening at the sight of Felicity, her image smiling back at him from the confines of the frame.

The picture had been taken during the winter, not long after she had turned eighteen, and the snow had been particularly heavy that year. She wore a red and black, vintage style, woollen coat with matching red gloves and a red, burette style, woollen hat as she stood between the three brothers, Marcus behind her with his hands placed gently against her shoulders, Aro stood to her left as his hand brushed a small strand of her golden locks behind her ear, away from her eyes, and Caius stood to her right as he sent a small glance towards the petite woman between them all. She was smiling brightly for the camera as Felix took the picture, eyes gleaming with happiness and completely oblivious to how the three brothers were looking at her. Their eyes shone with the longing they felt towards her, their smiles loving and content to have the chance to be so close to her for that brief moment.

"You take risks where they should not be taken, brother!"

Aro's attention was forced away from the memories of the photograph and back towards Caius, realising that he had come closer to his desk and slammed his hands down against the hard wood surface, the force splintering the hand carved mahogany slightly. Caius looked livid as the two stared at each other, Aro knew full well what his brother was referring too but chose not to defend himself just yet, he could see that Caius was not quite finished speaking.

"If Felicity were to discover the true reason for your appointment of Miss Valerious within the coven, not only would your own bond towards her be damaged but, by informing myself and Marcus of your scheme, our own bonds with her would be affected!"

"You make it seem as if I have given little consideration to the consequences of my decisions. Believe me, brother, that is not the case. And do not pretend that you do not wish to hasten the progress of her realising the true nature of her feelings towards us."

Caius could feel the red veil swiftly coming over his mind as his anger continued to scale towards new heights. How could his brother, who usually seemed so logical in the layout of his plans, believe that this was the best course of action? He was about to snarl a reply, only to be silenced as Marcus chose that moment to speak, refusing to turn towards them as his eyes glazed over, watching the bonds of himself and his brothers as they weaved around each other, stretching towards Felicity's soul as her own bonds screamed desperately to reach their own and complete the connection, to accept and return the feelings that the brothers felt towards her, seemingly blocked by an invisible barrier as they fought to break free.

"She has never asked for much from us Aro, even as a child. Even after the truth of her mother's death, she gives her trust too us without question, allows you to read her thoughts when asked too without protest of her privacy. The only thing that she has ever refused to allow is your use of Chelsea's power to manipulate her feelings towards others, wanting to keep true to her heart in such matters and have her loyalties towards the coven and ourselves remain as they are. strong and pure. Yet you have brought in this woman to deceive her? I hope for your sake, as well as my own and Caius', that she never discovers your deception"

Marcus fell silent once more as Aro stared at his back, a frown coming to his lips as he thought on what his brother had said. It was too late to reverse his decision, knowing that the removal of Roxanne would bring about too many questions from Felicity, that if they chose to kill her and put an end to her involvement then they would only hurt Felicity with the loss of her new found friend. He could only hope that Miss Valerious would accomplish her task swiftly, before any damage could really be done. His thoughts were cut short as a gentle knock came from the door of his office, opening carefully to reveal Felicity. She was smiling warmly as she met the eyes of each brother, moving to stand within the office as the door shut quietly behind her.

Each brother winced slightly at the pain of their chests tightening at the sight of her, unable to remove their eyes from her as they took in the sight of her attire. The shorts clung to the luscious curve of her hips, exposing the pale, smooth, perfection of her thighs whilst the dark, small heeled, suede boots reached up to her knees. She wore a loose fitting, white silk, sleeveless shirt that fluttered and danced around her slender waist with a simple silver locket around her throat, a gift from Marcus. Her hair fell free around her shoulders, brushing against the skin with her movements, and a very small amount of pale pink lip gloss on her cupid bow lips.

"Mia Amore, what brings you too us on your day off?"

Marcus' words were strained slightly as she turned her attention to him fully, her eyes dancing with life and her smile only seeming to grow at the sight of him. He would never deny that he craved for her to open her eyes to the truth of her connection with himself and his brothers, that he longed to be able to hold her too him, beyond the brief touches of his hand against her own, without fear that she would reject him.

"I'm going into town for a few hours, I just wanted to let you know so that you didn't worry"

How could she believe that they would not worry for her simply because she had told them where she would be going? They worried for her constantly when they could not have her by their side. Caius flitted towards her, towering above her as he stood in front, a mock scowl on his lips as she raised a single eye brow up at him and folded her arms across her chest. From this angle, he could see a small section of the swell of her breasts, a sight that forced him to swallow back the venom pooling within his mouth with the growing desire he felt towards the little blond.

"And what could you possibly need from town? I think that I would prefer to keep you here, locked away with us for the entirety of the day"

"I'm sure you would Caius, but I have some essentials that I am in desperate need of and today is my only opportunity to collect them"

Her lips quirked into a smirk as he gave a slight sniff of annoyance at her swift excuse to leave the castle. The truth was that she merely wanted a few hours away from the castle to clear her addled thoughts, gain clarity over the jumbled questions that had begun to surface within her mind since the night before when she had been sat with Roxanne in her room. How did she really feel towards these three? She knew that she loved and cared for them dearly, but what was the real nature of those feelings? were they as innocent as she had previously thought or was there something more to them?

She gave a soft sigh as she noticed that Caius was still sulking slightly, placing her hand gently against his forearm to gain his attention as she looked up into his face, feeling her heart skip a beat when his ruby orbs met her own sapphire blue ones.

"But I was wondering, if the three of you aren't busy tonight, when I get back from town if you would like to spend a little time together, watching a movie with me at about 9 PM?"

She could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks at her own request, feeling the eyes of all three of the brothers on her as they stared at her in shock for a moment before Aro broke the silence.

"Are you sure dearest? You usually prefer to spend your day off alone?"

She frowned slightly at his words, noticing the genuine hint of hurt in his voice at the mention of her usual attempts to avoid he and his brothers on her one day off a week. It was nothing against them personally, it was just that she was usually so tired after having to do the added work of correcting all of Gianna's mistakes as well as her own paperwork, that she often just locked herself away in her room to recuperate and prepare for a fresh week of juggling her work load and the time she spent with the brothers. But today was different, thanks to Roxanne's help in getting on top of everything, Felicity found that she had been able to get a decent night's sleep every day since the arrival of the red head, and that she really did want to spend a little quality time with the brothers without work getting in the way.

"I just thought it might be nice to spend time with the three of you. Before Roxanne joined the staff, I was bogged down with work and unable to find a spare moment. You know that I enjoy my time with each of you, but it's not often that I can be with you all... I won't be offended if you say no"

It was very rare that Felicity felt flustered or embarrassed around the brothers, but she could feel the blush burning hotter against her cheeks as they continued to look at her for a moment. The brothers could feel the warmth spreading within their beings, her desire to spend time with them when usually she would keep her distance a small sign in favour of keeping Roxanne for a short while longer. Clearly she was already having some form of affect on Felicity.

"We would like that very much, dearest"

Felicity hadn't even realised she was holding her breath in anticipation for their answer until she gave a slight exhale of breath, relieved, at Marcus' words. She gave a smile, bidding them all farewell before leaving the room to begin her journey into the little town of Volterra.

As the door closed behind her, Caius sent a fresh glare towards Aro, a conflicted glint in his eyes as he spoke.

"Know that I do not agree with your methods, brother. But, if Miss Valerious continues to show results such as this with her ability, then I shall tolerate your meddling... For now"

* * *

She gave a blissful sigh as she lowered her body into the oversized bathtub, the divine heat of the water washing over her skin as she sunk into its welcoming depths. She had returned early from her drive around the small town of Volterra, finding that it did nothing to help clear her mind of the questions that plagued her thoughts. If anything, it had only proven to create more conflicting ideas. What if, even if her feelings towards the three were more than she had believed, the brothers did not return them? Should she take a risk and say anything? The possible chance of rejection would be beyond humiliating. Did she even want to say anything when it could tarnish the relationship she already had with them?

She pushed the thoughts from her mind, deciding that she would prefer to just go with whatever fate decided for her rather than cause herself yet another headache with the troublesome questions, as she dipped her head beneath the water, coming back up and taking a gulp of air as she pushed her hair out of her face. It was only 7:45 PM, plenty of time to relax and set up the movie before the brothers arrived at 9 PM. She frowned as she thought of them, wishing that it were possible to spend more time alone with them without work forever getting in the way, maybe then she would be able to figure out her feelings.

She gave an aggravated huff of annoyance, finishing up in the tub before pulling herself out. Clearly this wasn't helping either as her mind began to fill with images of memories she had with Aro, Caius and Marcus. She dried herself briskly before wrapping the towel tightly around her, leaving the bathroom and padding towards her bedroom on the other side of her living quarters.

"Nothing makes any sense anymore"

Her words were forlorn as she pulled a pair of pyjamas from her set of draws, pulling on the pale blue shorts and tank top combo and moving back into the living room to set up the DVD. She'd chosen Les Miserable's for tonight, a musical she had greatly enjoyed when she had gone to see it a few years ago whilst it was being staged in Rome. Aro had treated her to the tickets, choosing a late night show so that he could accompany her, saying that he had been to see the original production and desired to see whether it was still as brilliant as he remembered. Although, he seemed to have spent more time paying attention to her rather than the actors on the stage.

"Mia Cara, apologies that we are early, but we heard your return and thought we'd come to see how your day had been"

She jumped slightly, almost dropping the disk as she spun towards the brothers. She hadn't even heard the door open or close, her thoughts too occupied with memories of Aro. They were staring at her, eyes scanning over the pyjamas she wore, drinking in the sight of her exposed arms and legs as she tried desperately not to show the slight embarrassment she felt beneath their stares.

"That's fine... I was just about to grab a glass of wine whilst the DVD loaded up"

Their eyes trailed behind her as she made her way into the kitchen, Caius letting a low growl pass his lips at how her hips gave a subtle sway with her step before turning his eyes towards Aro, the raven haired ancient still staring after her, a hungry look in his bloody red eyes as Marcus gave an un-needed clearing of his throat. She would never have exposed herself in such a manner before Roxanne had begun to manipulate her emotions.

"I believe that Miss Valerious is gaining favour with me"

* * *

Aro gave a slight sigh as the end credits of the movie began to role, careful not to allow Felicity to hear the slight exhale of unneeded breath. It had been a wonderfully scripted movie, the actors all brilliant in their own rights, but nothing would ever replace his love for the stage production of Les Miserable's.

During the entire movie, he and his brothers had found themselves more and more unable to pay attention to the screen as their eyes were drawn towards Felicity. Her eyes had been transfixed to the screen, unaware as she occasionally began to sing quietly along with the songs that she favoured, Aro noticing the tears that brimmed her eyes at the scene of Fantine's death.

"Mia Cara?..."

Marcus turned his eyes towards the young blond as he attempted to gain her attention, smiling gently as the sight of her met his eyes. She had chosen to sit with Caius, nestling herself against his side and resting her head against his shoulder as his hand moved to wrap around her side to allow her more comfort against him, blissfully unaware of the internal battle that raged within his mind that being so close to her presented, or the jealousy that his brothers felt at her choice to be close to him.

Her eyes were shut, long lashes flickering gently against the skin of her cheeks as dreamt, her breath coming out in short, shallow exhales between her slightly parted lips. She had fallen to sleep towards the end of the film, her hand having come up to rest gently against the spot that his heart had once beat. The fair haired king smiled slightly as he lifted her carefully into his arms, his brothers following behind as he moved to place her upon the soft satin sheets of her bed, watching for a moment as she turned against the fabric until she found a position that she felt comfortable in, a contented sigh passing her lips as she continued to sleep.

They knew that it was a highly risky decision to allow Roxanne to continue using her gift to manipulate Felicity's emotions, that discovery would more than likely destroy any chances they had of having Felicity return their feelings, but after almost seven years of waiting, they were beginning to realise that there was nothing they would not do to make her realise and accept the bond they all shared, nothing that they would not do to have their mate by their side.

* * *

**So, I hope you all liked the update :) Let me know what you thought of it and I will hopefully have the next update up in a week. Thanks for showing your support for this story guys. Happy reading! x**


End file.
